


Soulmate

by Hamsterhoshi2



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Human Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Romance, Soulmates, Violence, slight reference to attack of titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamsterhoshi2/pseuds/Hamsterhoshi2
Summary: Mermaid soonyoung, who is a prince of the mermaid world, went to have a swim to take his mind off. At the same time Jihoon is on his way to scuba diving, where soonyoung is swimming. Something happen before Jihoon can take the chance to scuba dive and that is when soonyoung met Jihoon.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~~ This is my first time doing a soonhoon au so I hope you guys like it. Hehehe and have fun reading!!
> 
> Side note: In this au, s.coups is more possessive and violent but I am not hating on him. Please don't misunderstand T.T

Mermaid and humans live together in this world where they have very good relationships. Helping hand is very common among them. When humans need help, mermaids will help. Vice Versa.

In the mermaid world, they, of course, live in the deep oceans and they themselves have different kingdoms. These kingdoms are led by a royal family. Whenever, the mermaids want to step onto land, they can have the ability to change their tails to human feet. Besides, they have magic too which humans do not have.  
However, one thing that brings them together even more is soulmate. Some have mermaid soulmate and vice versa. How to know whether they have met their soulmate? Well, everyone has their own necklace that is being attached to them since they are born which means these necklaces cannot be separated from the owner. These necklaces are very special. They come in different design and colours. When one met their soulmate, the pendant will glow brightly and point to the direction of their soulmate.

Many of them have their happiest past times. However, one specific person does not have.

__

“Jihoonie! Oh where *hiccup* are you? *hiccup* You know, you will not be able escape from me, right? *hiccup* There you are,” Seungcheol, also known as S.Coups, slurred while walking unsteadily towards a shivering body under a table. S.Coups took Jihoon by his shirt and yanked him out from under table. Jihoon yelped and flinched by his action, tears still streaming down from his swollen eyes. There are many bruises on his face and body.

“Stop… Stay away from me…”, Jihoon whimpered, trying to push S.Coups away from him but to no avail.

“Awww… Babe *hiccup*, I am your boyfriend, why will I, hmmm?” S.Coups replied with his eyes looking at Jihoon unfocused.

“You went to clubs to drink and hook up with many guys and girls in the clubs. And worse you cheated me and always punch me. Now you have the guts to say that you are my boyfriend. Let me go, I am going to break up with you!” Jihoon yelled, trying to be strong and stand up for himself.

*slap* A hand hit his left cheeks hard enough to cause a red hand mark. “How dare you want to break up with me! No can do, mister. You are forever mine and mine alone, no one else, understood?” S.Coups yelled back, making Jihoon flinch even more. Without having much energy left, he shook his head and stay future away from him.

S.Coups felt anger forming in him as he curled his fingers until his knuckles are white. He punched Jihoon in his face and hit him continuously on his body. He went to a suju glass bottle on the floor near him and return to where Jihoon is. He raised his hand that has the bottle and was about to hit Jihoon with it, the door flew open and a neighbour with 2 police can be seen. The polices quickly arrested S.Coups. “Jihoon, you better watch out! I will come back to you soon! You will and forever be mine!” S.Coups yelled before disappearing into the police car.

Jihoon is still shivering so hard with fear from what had just happened. He continues cry and cry as tears still streaming down on his cheeks until….. 

"Oh Jihoon hyung ~ it is time to wake up ~ wake up, wake up, wake up~", Seungkwan sang in his loud voice as he yanked the curtain, letting the sun shines in the room, hitting onto Jihoon's face. The latter hissed with annoyance and rolled over his other side to avoid the sunlight, wanting to continue sleeping. 

"Arghhh.... let me sleep," Jihoon groaned. 

"But hyung... we are going for Scuba dive today and supposed to wake up early”. 

But he got no response from Jihoon. Seungkwan sighed and went to sit beside Jihoon before he finds out that he has been crying. “Hyung, are you still having the same dream again?” The latter nodded while bringing his blanket up until his crown of the head. Seungkwan look at Jihoon worriedly, he has been dreaming the same thing ever since the incident with his ex. Before Seungkwan can say anything, Hansol came in, "guys, hurry up. We are able to leave soon.”

Both of them hummed. After that, he went to put his hands around Seungkwan’s waist and giving him kisses, while swaying their bodies. "Arghhh don't do coupley actions in front of me", Jihoon mumbled before getting off the bed to get ready. Both of them chuckled with Jihoon secretly smiled. 

________

It is a short travel from their hotel to the beach. Being a typical Jihoon, he slept throughout the travel in a van filled with laughter and singing coming from DK and Seungkwan. And yes, they are going to scuba dive in Jeju and scuba dive has been a hobby for Jihoon since he was a teenager after having to scuba dive with his parents in Jeju as well. However, ever since he started to become a producer, he has no time to scuba dive because of his hectic schedule. Last month, the company finds that Jihoon deserves a break from work and here he is, in one of the best Jeju beach for Scuba diving with his best friends, DK, Hansol and Seungkwan. 

"Ahhhh!!! We're here!! Wohooo!!" Jihoon exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down after they exit the car and on their way to the shop that rent equipments for scuba diving. After an hour or so of changing their clothes and taught by a licensed scuba diver, they begin to head towards the boat which brings them to an area of sea that is deep enough for them to dive. Jihoon look up at the sky and wonder, “Ahhhh!! Today is such a nice weather to scuba dive! I just hope nothing bad is going to happen to us,” Jihoon sigh as the image of his ex flooded into his mind suddenly and shook his head to not think about it. He looked up to the blue sky while touching his pendant. When will he meet his soulmate? How does he or she looks like? Jihoon thought curiously. However, little did he know, something will waiting for him.


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy~ Another chapter has updated!! Have fun reading! XD

The sun was shining brightly in the clear, blue sky with the white, fluffy clouds slowly drifting the clear sky. It is indeed a good weather to scuba dive and excitement surge within Jihoon’s body as he notices that their destination is getting nearer and nearer. He was standing at the front of the yacht boat, enjoying the wind which brushes gently on his soft, pale skin with his hair moving about in the wind, but he cared less about it. 

Just as he was enjoying his time in the wind, he felt the boat stopped abruptly and the noise in the boat was very silent which was very odd to him because usually Dk and Seungkwan were the ones who are noisy. He turned his head and look behind him which regretted him. Time seems to stop as he saw the familiar looking person, standing on the area where the driver was supposed to be. He stood frozen to the ground, eyes widen and begin to tremble with fear as the specific person was looking straight into his eyes, smirking. Those dark eyes of that person were screaming “psycho”. Yes, he is Jihoon’s ex, S.Coups. 

No… no… It can’t be… He’s in prison now… It can’t be him…, Jihoon thought, panicking. He scanned his surroundings and realised that everyone had fainted and tied up. No one is going there to rescue him. His gaze quickly returned back to S.Coups. Upon realization that S.Coups was walking slowly towards him, he stumbled slightly as he slowly walked backwards.

He cursed when his back hit onto the railing. “Oh, look who’s here hmmm? I had made my promise, didn’t I?” S.Coups said in a low tone which only two of them could hear. His men were standing still behind him but keeping a safe distance from him. 

“How did you know I am here? What did you do to my friends?” Jihoon asked softly as he avoided S.Coups gaze. 

“I have my own ways, Ji. Don’t you miss me?” S.Coups said softly as he yanked Jihoon by his collar. “And don’t worry, my men had made them fall asleep by smelling a drug. It is not harmful, by the way.” Jihoon flinched with the action and shook his head. “I… I had boyfriend already, get away from me!” Jihoon yelled as he struggled to release himself from him by pushing himself away from S.Coups. 

*Slap* Jihoon was being slapped on the right cheek. Jihoon whimpered and started quiver in fear. “I know you are lying! How dare you and I said this once and for all. YOU CAN’T HAVE ANY BOYFRIEND OTHER THAN ME! I HAVE NOT AGREE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! DON’T GO AROUND FINDING YOUR SOULMATE OR BOYFRIEND!” S.Coups scream in Jihoon’s face as he punched and kicked Jihoon so hard that crack sounds can be heard from Jihoon. Jihoon whimpered in pain as S.Coups continued to punch him. Just as S.Coups threw another punch on Jihoon’s face, making Jihoon slowly becoming into a unconscious state before falling into the sea.   
Oh no… S.Coups thought. 

However, they did not notice the glowing of pendant which was hung under Jihoon’s shirt as he fell. 

__

“Yes finally!!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he transformed into his mermaid form and started to swim away from the castle. It had been a long and tiring day for Soonyoung with him having to sign multiple papers and meeting lots of authorities for several discussions on handling the land. He just wanted to have some time along to refresh himself and escape from his crown prince duty. His coronation is arriving in a few months’ time and the preparation had put extra weigh on his shoulder. What made him even more stressful was that his coronation is going to arrive soon and yet he had not found his partner to marry. 

However, there was a beautiful girl named Jiwoo who had been suggested to him to be his wife and future queen, but he was not interested in her. Worse, he disliked her the most due to her personality. Jiwoo would often barge into the palace randomly without his consent and invitation. Besides, whenever she was with him, one word to describe the situation: clinginess. Without fail, she would always cling onto Soonyoung and batted her eyes to look cute and attract his attention. But, in reality, these actions disgust him to the maximum, especially from Jiwoo who act cute and nice in front of him. He knew about Jiwoo being two faced because he would go around and spy on her to see what her real personality behind his back was to confirm his suspicion towards her attitude. It was so difficult to push her away from him. He would rather have his soulmate to be his other half and the future queen instead. Thinking of soulmate, he thought of how he or she looks like. He smiled at the thought of interacting with his soulmate happily and have children. He can’t wait for that day to happen. 

His thought had been brought back when he noticed his necklace was growing very brightly and pointing towards a direction. His eyes trailed to the direction and saw a bottom of hull (I am unsure if it is correct when it comes to the bottom of the boat, oops). He swam consciously towards the yacht and heard muffled voices, more of yelling, from the yacht. He was curious on what was happening. Are they quarrelling? Soonyoung wonders as he looked at the yacht. All of the sudden, a big “splash” can be heard, and he immediately noticed an unconscious body, filled with bruises, fell into the water. At this time, he noticed that his pendant had been pulling him vigorously to the unconscious stranger in the water. His first instinct was to grab the stranger gently before snapping his fingers to help them travel to the castle. 

__

Upon seeing Jihoon entering the ocean, S.Coups immediately dived into the ocean to rescue him but as soon as he entered, Jihoon was nowhere to be seen. “Damn it, must have been someone who rescue him. I need to find that someone so that I can kill him for me to get Jihoon back in my arms. I don’t care if that someone is Jihoon’s soulmate or not,” S.Coups growled as his eyes darken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy!! How is the au so far? Hope you guys enjoy it and have reading it! See you guys on the next update!!


	3. Journey of recovery and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooooooo~~ Here's another chapter hehehe!! This chapter is slightly longer than usual. XD Enjoy reading!! :D

(Soonyoung POV)  
“How is he, doctor?” I asked worriedly when the palace doctor and nurses exited the room after the surgery. 

“His condition is currently stable, Your Highness. However, he had his left arm fractured and a few ribs broken in the rib cage. We had applied magic on his factures, but these fractures will take weeks to recover fully. He is doing fine so there is nothing to worry about. He just need some rest and we will check on him regularly,” the doctor in charge replied. I thanked them as they bowed and left the place. He sighed as he entered the room where Jihoon was right now and sat beside him. 

Jihoon’s body was covered with some bruises and casts on his left arm. My heart broke just by looking at the state Jihoon was in and the thought of not being able to protect him the situation. The thought of wanting Jihoon to wake up soon and spending time with him unconsciously brought back to his mind again. 

“Wait, why am I being so emotional attached to him? We just met. *Sigh* But I really want to find that bastard who injured my soulmate so badly. I won’t let that bastard go so easily,” I growled with anger surging in him as I furiously combed my hair, letting my fringe falls messily back to my forehead. Silence followed as he looked at Jihoon carefully, examining his every single feature which surprisingly calms him down. It all started with small eyes, followed by his cute small noise and mole at the side of his mouth. Dirty thoughts began to flood my mind when I looked at the pale skin on his neck and his plump pink lips.

Oh how I want to just mark those pale skin of his neck and kiss his lips to let everyone knows that he’s mine, I thought dreamily but came back to my sense and mentally slapped himself for having those dirty thoughts. 

“Aigooo, what is wrong with me today,” I whispered to myself as my face began to heat up. Suddenly, a groan can be heard from the bed and I whisked my head towards the bed before finding that Jihoon had woken up and was trying to sit up. 

(Jihoon’s POV)  
I blinked my eyes furiously and rubbing them to clear my vision. I decided to sit up to a sitting position by using my left hand but end up regretting it. Pain surged into his system from his left arms and his ribcage. It was so unbearable. 

However, a sweet, honey voice can be heard from the left side of bed which surprisingly help me to take my mind off from the pain slightly. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t move around, it will worsen your fractures,” the voice said as the person guided me to lie back down onto the bed. I looked up and saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. His slanted eyes that represent 10 hours 10 minutes from the clock and those gentle tiger gaze while looking at him. These features were so enchanting, same goes to his plump red lips which were so irresistible to kiss, giving him the urge to kiss. 

“Are you okay? Let me call the doctor,” the handsome man asked which broke my gaze. I quickly nodded and look to the side, blushing. Arghhhh, how can I be so attracted to this guy all the sudden? I have not been in this situation since Seungcheol, I thought with curiosity as I examined my surroundings. The interior design looked different and foreign to him. As I looked out of the window, sunlight was expected to be seen but instead it is replaced with dark blue colour and some bubbles were seen to be floating up. Many questions flooded into his mind: where am I? How did I get here? Why did this guy save me? 

I was being brought back from my thoughts to the sound of door opened and closed. A doctor had entered the room. How did that guy call the doctor? I thought while looking curiously at the doctor. “He had slightly broken the fractures but don’t worry, I had it fixed back,” the doctor reported after examining me before turning back to me. “Sir, you have to stay in bed to rest and prevent serious damages to your fractures.” Now, I have even more confused. How did the doctor even check me by scanning his fractures with his hand. But putting the question aside, I acknowledged what he had said before he bowed and turn to leave. 

(Third person’s POV)  
Soonyoung looked back at Jihoon and chuckled at his confused look on his face. He is cute, Soonyoung cooed internally and he have the urge to just pinch his chubby cheeks so badly, but it was not the right time to do it right now. He owed Jihoon an explanation. 

“So, you must be curious, aren’t you?” Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon looked at him cautiously before nodding slowly. 

Soonyoung cleared his throats before continuing. “Currently, you are at one of the rooms in the royal palace of the mermaid land. While I am swimming around the ocean, I found you fell into the ocean after a fight, which I presumed.” Jihoon tensed at the statement. “Seeing you injured and bruised, I had decided to bring you back to the palace for treatment. Tada and here you are,” Soonyoung exclaimed with his lips curved upwards widely and spreading his arms. 

Jihoon chuckled at his cute and excited action but asked one question that he had been dying to know. “Why did you save me?” 

“Ahhh… that… You can take a look at your pendant. It will answer your question.” 

Jihoon looked at his pendant before noticing that the pendant was shining brightly and pointing towards Soonyoung before shifting his gaze towards Soonyoung with wide eyes. “So… y-you are my soulmate?” He stuttered slightly, surprised, and received a nod from the latter. 

“Okay, let me introduce to myself. I am Soonyoung, mermaid land’s crown prince,” Soonyoung said with a wide smile, making his eyes looked smaller than usual which Jihoon found it cute. “And I am Jihoon, a normal human being,” Jihoon replied and returned with a small smile. 

As time goes by, Soonyoung had been looking after Jihoon to ensure that he had a good rest and recovery. At the same time, Soonyoung was juggling between his duties and taking care of Jihoon. If we were to ask him whether he was tired and stressed. Well… He was but having to look at Jihoon alone every single day made him feel more at ease and distract him from the current works that he was experiencing. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what really happen to you on that yacht? Who was the person who did all those injuries on you?” Soonyoung asked curiosity. The latter tensed at the questions and trembled slightly. The atmosphere became tensed and awkwards. “It’s okay to not answer and you can say it when you are ready. No rush,” Soonyoung said quickly with a reassuring smile after sensing the change of atmosphere which relaxed Jihoon, in which he nodded. 

Slowly, they opened up to each other until the topic of Jihoon’s house location and their backgrounds had been exchanged. Trust and comfort were starting to form.  
To them, their heart skipped a beat and time seems to stop when they stared deeply into each other make them confused on why they were do feeling those ways, but they brushed it off. In the meantime, Jihoon had recovered well from his fractures with the help of Soonyoung and the royal medical staff. Since his fractures had healed and was given the permission by the doctor to walk around, Jihoon would spend his time exploring the castle and reading books in the library but he would accompany Soonyoung in his office most of the time. He made use of the time to stick his nose into the book while sitting beside Soonyoung. At some point of time, he would bring in water and food for Soonyoung to ensure Soonyoung was well taken care of. He would sometimes talk to him and gave him messages so that Soonyoung would feel more relaxed and destress slightly. 

“Jihoonie, you don’t have to bring food and water to me everytime, I can go and take on my own,” Soonyoung said with a pout when he saw Jihoon enters the room with food and water again. 

“But I want to help you since you are busy with your work and stuff and you had done this to me when I was bed-ridden, so it’s alright.” 

“But Ji-” 

“Nope, nope, no can do, Your Highness. I do what I want to do and that is to help you as much as I can.”

“Thanks, Ji.” Soonyoung sulked and pouted again. He did not want to tire Jihoon out. 

After months of interactions between them, they became more comfortable and less formal with each other. At the same time, feelings with each other were starting to develop, not as a friend but rather lovers. Initially, they did their best to brush the feelings off but to no avail. It went until the point when they had decided to confess their feelings. 

It was started with Jihoon who walked slowly with small steps towards the door of office which separates him with Soonyoung. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door before going in when he heard “come in”. He stepped in front of Soonyoung, trying to open his mouth to confess but there was no sound coming out. Confused, Soonyoung looked up from his papers that he had been looking and looked at Jihoon, waiting patiently for him to speak. 

Finally, Jihoon was able to build up the courage. “Soonie, I’m like you. No, I am in love with you. Whenever we are side by side, my heart will beat faster and sometimes skipped a bit. You take my breath away when we look at each other until I forgot how to breath,” he confessed as his tone getting softer and softer with his eyes looking at somewhere as apart from Soonyoung’s eyes, not daring to look straight into his eyes. 

There was a moment of silence. Jihoon felt like his courage starting to diminish and having this thought that Soonyoung might not return his feelings.  
“Sorry, it’s okay to not like me back. Sorry to tell you that I love you, you probably find me disgusting,” Jihoon apologised sadly before deciding to turn and leave. But before he could, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waists before a soft lip locked with his lips. After realising that Soonyoung had started to kiss him, he returned the kiss. Their kiss had become a make out season and lasted for a couple of minutes before they parted. Their lips were swollen and red and they were breathless from the session. 

“W-w-wait… Wh-y are y-ou kissing m-e?” Jihoon stuttered with his face becoming red like an apple. 

Soonyoung chuckled with his eyes looking at Jihoon so adoring, endearing, sweet, and loving which can be seen from the hearts forming in his eyes. “What makes you think that I can’t return you the feeling, hmm? Of course I love you, way more than you can imagine.” Soonyoung then nuzzled his noes with Jihoon’s before stuffing his face into Jihoon’s neck and nuzzled with Jihoon’s arm around his neck. Jihoon smiled shyly and at the same time stuffing his head into Soonyoung’s chest, breathing Soonyoung’s mint coffee smell deeply. 

“So… what are we know? Boyfriend?” Jihoon muffled in his chest. 

“Hmm. What else do you think we are now then?” Soonyoung raised his eyebrows playfully which made Jihoon chuckled. 

It had been the happiest day of their life. Jihoon could trust Soonyoung for his heart and able to protect him. Besides, he knows Soonyoung was very gentle and sweet to him and believe that Soonyoung would not leave him for another person. However, one situation had made him feel heartbroken. It was when he brought food and water as usual from the kitchen to the office. Just as he entered the room, it was exactly when he saw Jiwoo kissed Soonyoung the lips with her hands excessively touching his arms.

Jihoon had never felt so hurt in his life. Heart was broken into million pieces and tears started to stream down from his eyes. Why did I feel like this way? Why? WHY? I thought he liked me. How dared he! Jihoon thought furiously as he frantically wiped his tears using one of his sleeves and another hand holding onto the tray.  
He immediately slammed the tray onto the table and before he left, he sent the look of daggers to both of them and slammed the door hard. However, he did not notice the feeling of uncomfortable that was radiating from Soonyoung and how he was doing his best to separate himself from her. Besides, he did not kiss her back but rather have the urge to slap her. Deep inside, he longed for Jihoon and felt guilty. He needed to get back to Jihoon and apologize before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. Is the au still okay? Because I am worried that it will not be as interesting. Hope you guys had a great week and another week is going to start soon. Have a good week ahead! See you guys in the next update! XD


	4. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo~! Another update is up! Have fun reading and enjoy!

Sobs and hiccups can be heard in the guest room. Jihoon had spent hours crying and crying as his poor heart could not take the hurt and heart break. Why was he always the one who was broken? Why did he had to live such a hard life? These questions kept on repeating in his mind. 

Am I not enough for him? Is that why he had found someone else? These questions struck his mind which worsen his mood. Footsteps can be heard walking towards him as he continued sobbing. Initially, he thought the footsteps belonged to Soonyoung. He can’t face him right now, not after what he had saw just now. 

Footsteps suddenly stopped and he felt a present in front of him. He raised his head slowly to look at the person before shock had taken over. How can he be here? How did he know this place? How did he know I am here? His whole body was frozen and paralyzed, like his body did not know how to move and operate anymore before he started to tremble and trying to get away from that person as fresh new tears started to stream down again. He wanted to call for help but he can’t bring the energy to do so. 

“Oh, hello there, baby boy. We meet together again, and I had kept my promise in finding you and getting you back, didn’t I?” S.Coups smiled creepily at Jihoon, laughing lowly like a psycho. 

“No… No… Get away from me!” Jihoon whispered as he was trying to get himself away from S.Coups as far as he can but to no avail before he felt a sharp pain from his neck before darkness surrounded him. 

__

“What do you think you are doing? Get the heck off from me!” Soonyoung shouted at Jiwoo as he pushed Jiwoo off from him. He tried to walk past her to look for Jihoon but Jiwoo stopped him by grabbing his right arm. 

“Who is he? Why is he here? Does he know I am your soon-to-be-wife?” Jiwoo asked. Soonyoung gritted his teeth and curled his fingers into a fist, controlling his anger. 

“Who is he is none of your business. He is my soulmate, and do you know that you are not my wife now and in the future. I make myself clear that I do not want to marry someone like you who only love me just for power, attention, my look, and money. I will NOT accept you as my wife and I did not ask for your marriage nor accepted it. Mark my words,” Soonyoung responded, emphasising the word to make the message goes into her head and made it clear that he did not have the intention to marry her. 

“GUARDS! Get her out of this room and locked her in the room at the end of the castle,” Soonyoung instructed as he swinged his arms to get her hands off him. The guards did as they were told and brought her to a room that was furthest away from Soonyoung’s room and guarded the room to make sure she would not escape.   
Soonyoung sigh as he tried to search everywhere in the castle to look for Jihoon but he was not even in the castle. Where could he be? He can’t be in the water because he is not familiar with the place and he could have gotten lose. He continued to search and along the way, he asked the guards and staff about Jihoon but they did not have any idea on where he was. It was until… 

“I saw him crying while running to his own room when I was patrolling down the hall and getting ready to guard your room. But I did not see him come out ever since,” one of the guards answered which made Soonyoung confused. He did not see Jihoon in that specific room. Where could he be? 

He sighs as he went back to his office, brushing his hair backwards. He felts so stressed and his mind kept thinking of the possible dangers which Jihoon might have. He did not want his baby to get hurt. 

Who took him away? How did he get Jihoon? One person came into his mind. S.Coups. But how did he enter my palace? It is being protected by layers of magic which is very hard to enter and it could only allow royals, staff and guards from the staff and people who are allowed by the royals to enter. At this point, his brain lights up. 

__

Jihoon woke up to an empty room, feeling a soft blanket over him. He looked around, realizing that he was in his own room. 

“Oh, Ji. You are awake, thank goodness you are safe and not injured.” The latter looked to the owner of the voice and found out his friends were there, beside him. 

“What happen? Why am I here?” Jihoon questioned as he examined his surroundings again. 

“Er… Are you okay? You are in your room right now. I don’t know how you get here actually because when we get here, you are in your bed. There is a note at your nightstand, saying that you are okay and things like that,” DK replied, looking at Jihoon confused. 

Jihoon then beckoned DK to pass him the notes. He scanned through the note before realization struck him. It was S.Coups’s handwriting. What does he want from me? Why did he always have to get me to be with him? Why? Why? 

He sat there, frozen. He did not know what to do anymore. All he wanted to do is to shut everyone out and cry in his bed. But he can’t do that, at least not the effective way to drive S.Coups away. He had to do something but how? Where did that bastard go? But he had this uncomfortable feeling, a feeling that someone was looking at him, watching his every single movement. 

__

I have to hurry up to get Jihoon, apologized to him and protect him at all cost. I can’t risk him with that bastard anymore. I will seriously hunt him down. Soonyoung carried this thought as it encouraged him to swim faster and faster to the shore, with a few bodyguards with him. He immediately transformed into human fully before dashing to the location of Jihoon’s house. Actually, Soonyoung had a very powerful memory which he could remember every single detail, giving him the opportunity to do things more effectively and easily. Thus, he was able to remember where Jihoon lived as he recalled the time when Jihoon told him the direction to his house and how his house was different from the other house. 

By the time he reached Jihoon’ house, he was panting but immediately ring the bell without hesitation. Out came a person who he did not know. Am I going into the wrong house? He checked the house again, but it was what Jihoon had described so it must be correct. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” the stranger asked as he looked at Soonyoung from head to toe. “I am looking for Jihoon and I want to talk to him please.”

“Uhmm… Okay? Come in then while I go and get Jihoon-hyung.”. Soonyoung thanked him before sitting on the sofa. A few minutes later, woods creaked as the sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder. He turned to face the source of the sound before finding himself staring at Jihoon, who looked pale. 

“Hyung, someone is looking for you. He’s in the living room now,” Vernon said as he opened the door, noticing the latter was staring blankly out the window. Jihoon had always been acting this way after his every encounter with his ex. It seems like he was very tired and wanted to be free from his ex but don’t know how. He dreaded every day, wishing his ex would just disappear and wouldn’t come back but it goes the opposite way. His ex kept on coming back to him over and over again, making him want to just weak and cry. 

“Who is he?” Jihoon asked as he looked towards Vernon who shrugged. “Why did you let him in?” “He looks friendly and harmless. Besides, he seems like he knows you well but want to talk to you,” he replied. Jihoon then started to feel curiosity increases in him. Who will he be? I do not friends though? He thought as he began to follow Vernon to the living room. Wait, is he Soonyoung? His answer was answered when he looked towards the sofa. There he sat was Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon froze to the spot, did not know what to do anymore. 

“Ji-” Before Soonyoung could complete his sentence, he noticed that tears stream down from his eyes again. His heart broke by the sight. “Vernon, can you leave us for a moment?” Jihoon requested with his voice wavered slightly. The latter could only nod before leaving for his room. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You have your lover over there, why didn’t you just stay there with her instead of coming here?” Jihoon began to break down. He felt like yelling and kicking Soonyoung but he can’t gather the energy to do so after all the hurt caused by both his ex and Soonyoung. He just softly punched Soonyoung’s chest to express his feelings to him. 

At the same time, Soonyoung felt tears welling up in his eyes as he held Jihoon by his waist and placed his noise at Jihoon’s crown. “Sorry, Sorry… I can explain I promise,” Soonyoung whispered in his hair as he took a brief sniff of the strawberry shortcake shampoo smell. 

“What’s there to explain when everything is being displayed right in front of my eyes?”

“Please, Jihoon?”

Jihoon sigh. “Fine, go ahead.”

“Uhmmm… So basically, she was being suggested by my parents and her parents to be my wife who is one of the most rich and well-known company in our land and I politely declined. However, she keeps on insisting on marrying me just because of the amount of power I have and my attractiveness which can bring benefits to her company but more specifically herself, so she often enters the palace with the permission from my parents by giving her a bracelet. This bracelet will only be given by the royals and it can help the person who is wearing it to have the ability to enter the palace without any trouble. But she just enters the palace to get my attention and make me fall in love which is impossible. My parents do not know it yet, but I will have to tell them soon. So please, Ji, I am only in love with you, no one else and I promise to you with all my heart. Just please, come back to me.” He hugged Jihoon tighter, worried that he would live if Soonyoung let go. 

“Okay, I promise but promise me that you will always be by my side and never let go?” Jihoon said in a low voice, making Soonyoung almost miss what he was trying to say. Soonyoung hummed. “I will promise with all of my heart and be faithful to you”, he replied with his right fist on his left chest and his left hand folded slightly at his back. (Similar to what the scouts from the attack of titan anime did). Jihoon chuckled but before they could spend their time together, someone burst through the door, causing the door to bang onto the door loudly. And S.Coups appeared in their sight. This time, Soonyoung was ready to fight him so he pulled Jihoon behind and ordered the guards to protect him while he went to fight. 

But the fight did not last long as Soonyoung pined S.Coups onto the ground while Soonyoung sat on him, holding onto S.Coups’s left hand to the back. It was not surprising for Soonyoung to win because Jihoon knew that Soonyoung was a black belt Taekwondo and had the knowledge on how to fight while S.Coups did not have any. 

“Are you the one who took Jihoon away? How did you know where the palace is and how did you enter?” Soonyoung growled. “Why should I te- Ouch, Ouch Okay Okay I will say,” Soonyoung twisted his arm, making him feel more pain. “It’s Jiwoo, she is the one who let me in. I met her in the restaurant and at that time, I just came back from the sea after I found Jihoon missing. I was talking and complaining to my men about not being able to find Jihoon and I think she heard our conversation. Thus, she decided to make an offer to me that if I get Jihoon back, I will help her to get her to be with you. From that, I am able to get Jihoon and will hide myself somewhere but at the same time, watching Jihoon’s every movement to make sure I did not lose him.”

“You creepy bastard. Take him to our palace jail with full security and make sure he gets life sentence without having the chance to get out if he did not want to have the taste of my fist again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh there is slight reference to the anime called attack of titan and it is so nice! I am currently watching it hehehe XD. Hope you guys had an enjoyable day! Stay safe and happy and most importantly, healthy!


	5. Resolved with happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrayyyy, another update has uploaded! And yes, it is the final chapter of the au! It’s a short chapter!! Enjoy the chapter!

“Kwon Soonyoung, stay where you are.” A stern voice can be heard when Soonyoung, together with Jihoon and others stepped into the palace, exiting the lift. All of them turned to the source of the voice before finding out that it was from the queen and beside her were her bodyguards. 

Soonyoung raised his right eyebrow. “Yes, mum?” 

“Meet me at the throne room. I have something to discuss with you all so bring him along,” the queen replied, eyeing S.Coups before leaving for the said room. There were question marks above everyone’s head but followed the queen’s order. As soon as they entered the room, they were surprised to see Jiwoo kneeing down before his parents. But before Soonyoung could say anything, the queen gave him a warning look to silence him. He could only sigh before following the rest to knee in front of his parents. 

“So, care to explain what happen? Why is Jiwoo being locked up in the room? I need an explanation right now, no one will be allowed to be released with a valid explanation.” The queen’s voice rang through the room, making sure that everyone is able to hear. “Your highness, Soonyoung make a death threat to me by telling me to stay away from him. Since I kept on insisting him to marry me, he locked me up in the room and make sure that I will be killed before anyone finds out,” Jiwoo frantically replied while having fake sob. 

“Oh? Really? My son would not have done that, he is a very innocent boy in my eyes. Why don’t we hear from him?” The Queen responded, staring at her in disbelief before shifting her gaze to his son. “Mum, she keeps on irritate and persuade me to marry her when I dislike her most. I make it clear to her about how I feel but she is very persistent. That’s why I tried to lock her up in the room so that she will stop coming to me and when I have the time, I will want to explain everything to you. Oh, and before that, I would like to introduce you my soulmate, Jihoon.” Soonyoung gestured to the latter beside him in which he bowed the queen politely and the queen responded him with a gentle and kind smile. After that, he explained every single details of the situation and many eyewitnesses agreed with it. 

Since what Soonyoung had said was valid and well supported, the queen decided to ban Jiwoo, same goes to S.Coups for doing the following things: entering the palace and go near the royals, including Soonyoung and Jihoon. Besides, the queen would also put S.Coups in jail and made sure that he would get life sentence in prison. She would also let the relevant authorities on land knew about what was happening and make sure that both Soonyoung and Jihoon were well protected from Jiwoo and S.Coups. 

All Soonyoung had to do now was to continue prepare his coronation. At the same time, he would patch up his relationship with Jihoon and gain back Jihoon’s trust fully. But it wouldn’t take long before Jihoon actually did trust him with all his heart because he followed and trust his heart. Besides, they are soulmates, which means that there would be consequences when they are not together. What are the consequences then? Well, it depends. It can be death or even painful sufferings, but these are the most common ones seen around them. 

Time seems to fly and before they know it, coronation day had finally arrived, and it was the day when Soonyoung was presented as the new king as well as announcing the soulmate of Soonyoung who the next queen would be. Whenever Jihoon thought about himself being the queen, he was not even ready to be one, he did not have any experience in ruling the land but with many assurances and help offered from people around him, his confidence increases. Along the way, his knowledge of ruling increases as well as other essential knowledge such dining etiquette were being taught to Jihoon. It can be hard for Jihoon at the start, but he gets the hang of it as time goes by. Soon enough, he was ready before the coronation. 

Coronation had been going on smoothly and in no time, it had ended. Many citizens had congratulated the couple at the end before they left. The couple ended the day by strolling in the garden together, hand in hand.

“So, Ji, you know we had been through all these years with some challenges, right?” The latter hummed. “Have you thought of our future? Hmmm, maybe what plans do you want to have?” Jihoon went silence and thought for a moment.

“I was thinking of us getting married and have children,” Jihoon whispered shyly which could barely hear but since Soonyoung had a sharp pair of ears, he chuckled softly before saying, “I had a good pair of ears, you know but still, I had the exact thoughts as you.” At this moment, he quickly took one step forward, taking out a small box before kneeing on his left leg and open the box, showing a shiny blue ring. “Jihoonie, I know I may not be the best boyfriend to you in the past, but it does not stop me from improving myself to be a better person. I love you in the past, now and future and it will never change. My love to you will continue to be strong as ever. Will you marry me?” 

When Soonyoung ended his speech, Jihoon was already a crying mess. “Of course, you tiger. Why wouldn’t I?” This gave him the cue to place the ring on one of his fingers before kissing him passionately. They were carried away until they arrived in Soonyoung’s bedroom, doing rounds of love making until they passed out. 

__

Time had flies and before they knew, Jihoon was already 6 months pregnant and yes, they were married with triplets growing slowly in his swollen belly. Pregnancy can be tough for Jihoon but with the love and care from Soonyoung, it helps him to be livelier and happier. They cannot wait for their children to be born. It was their happiest moments and since then, they started to plan to have more children, in which suggested by Soonyoung but Jihoon gladly accepted it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the au had ended here. Hope you guys still like it!! How is it so far? Hope it is still enjoyable and interesting. Thank you so much for reading! Wishing you guys a early merry Christmas and happy new year! Stay safe, healthy and healthy during this period!


End file.
